Yusei Fudo (manga)
| kr_name = 유성 | ar_name = يوساي فودو | romaji_name = Fudō Yūsei | other_names = | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = Male | age = 17http://img2081.poco.cn/mypoco/myphoto/20130104/16/6593473720130104162943099.png | birthdate = July 7 | height = 175 cm | weight = 58 kg | manga_deck = Junk | related_pages = * Anime biography * Yusei Fudo's Decks * Yusei Go * Yusei's hybrid Disk * Yusei Token }} Yusei Fudo ( , Fudō Yūsei) is a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. He is a Satellite native who enters the D1 Grand Prix to Duel Jack Atlas for revenge. He eventually becomes involved in the Duel Dragon war between Rex Goodwin and the Skeleton Knight and later acquires his own Duel Dragon, "Stardust Spark Dragon". Design Appearance Yusei has tan skin, black hair with gold highlights, and blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. Yusei wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt, and calf-high motorcycle boots. He also has a criminal mark stretching down the left-side of his face beneath his eye, though it is unknown how he acquired it. While most Yu-Gi-Oh protagonists are traditionally very short, Yusei stands at 175 cm, which is fairly tall in Japan and just above the worldwide average height of 172 cm. Despite this, he's still much shorter than Jack Atlas. Personality Yusei is an extremely caring and friendly individual who is willing to go out of his way in order to help others. This is shown when he puts himself in danger by Dueling the Skeleton Knight in order to save Sect Injuin in which he sustained a large amount of physical pain, even to the extent that he was coughing up blood. Yusei is also shown to be extremely proud in his Duel Runner. After it failed against Jack Atlas in their Duel, he became infuriated with how bad his performance was. He can also be extremely defensive when he shouted at Mei for touching his Duel Runner without permission, although he quickly apologized and explained his reasons. When Turbo Dueling, he becomes a much more composed individual, and several times when he is or has been in danger, he will call the situation "interesting" and comment that he's "really getting into this." Biography History Yusei was a powerful Duelist living in Satellite. One day Yusei was challenged to a Duel by Lawton but Yusei refused as he only faced strong opponents. After winning so many Duels Yusei became known as the strongest Duelist in Satellite. Yusei tried to Duel Lawton but this time he refused. One of his friends pointed that no one wanted to Duel him because of his attitude. As a result Yusei realized that he alienated everyone around him. Despite this he wasn't bothered by it, believing that he can still reach new heights with his Duel Runner. Later he noticed a crowd of Duelists and wondered what was going on. Yusei saw Sect Injuin having lost a Duel. Noticing Yusei, Sect tried to challenged him to a Duel but Lawton stops him, pointing out that Yusei won't Duel anyone weaker than him. Sect promises to become strong enough to Duel Yusei but the other Duelists tease him, reminding Sect that he needs to win a Duel first. As he leaves, Yusei smiles. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Before the start of the series, Yusei used to wear a pair of goggles that he'd worn during his first Turbo Duel. His friend, Sect Injuin, often expressed admiration for the goggles, and he idolized Yusei, eventually asking to call him "bro." Yusei allowed him to do so, and later gave Sect the goggles after Sect won his first Turbo Duel. Sect would later challenge Yusei to a Turbo Duel. Yusei wins, but is impressed by Sect's performances and accepts Sect as his rival. Afterwards Sect Summoned the Skeleton Knight, from an urban legend, in the hopes of getting rare cards. However the Knight took Sect captive and challenged Yusei to a Duel. Though badly injured by the Knight's "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro". Yusei was able to break the pipe the Knight's horse was running along, causing the Knight to be disqualified for stopping. After winning, Yusei rushes over to Sect's body, finding that he's injured. As Yusei took Sect away for treatment, he was attacked by Jack's "The King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander". Yusei managed to dodge the attack, but in doing so ended-up Dueling Jack. When Sect fell off the Duel Runner, Yusei abandoned the Duel in favor of saving him. Jack continued the Duel with Yusei unable to block his next attack. Yusei and Sect fell into the water as Jack won the Duel. Yusei managed to get himself and Sect to Puzzle Hospital. Sect was treated for a minor concussion, while Yusei had his injuries from the Duel looked after. He refused to tell the doctor what happened the night he arrived and ignored her advise to get rest, in favor of working on his Duel Runner. As he wondered why he lost to Jack, Lazar overheard him cursing his defeat. Lazar commented that the yearning for victory while cursing defeat is the kind of pure soul that is needed for any Turbo Duelist. He addressed Yusei as the best Turbo Duelist in Satellite and invited him to participate in the D1 Grand Prix, informing him that Jack will also be in the tournament. Lazar's talk of fame and fortune for the winner was of no interest to Yusei, so Lazar instead tried to appeal to his pride, by reminding him that he has a chance to restore the pride that Jack took from him. Yusei later met Akiza Izinski, who prepared to ask him about Jack and notices he has an invitation card for the D1 Grand Prix. Yusei yelled at Akiza's friends, telling them not to touch his Duel Runner. Yusei apologizes, he didn't mean to yell at them, he just doesn't like people touching his Duel Runner. Despite its worn appearance, Akiza noticed that Yusei was taking care of the parts of the Runner necessary for Turbo Duels. Rather than ask about Jack, Akiza challenged Yusei to a One-Shot Run, during which she noticed that Yusei was hesitant and only relied on speed to power his Sense. Akiza easily won, but was surprised that Yusei managed to take out one of her crests even though he was hesitating. Experiencing Yusei's Sense taught her enough about Yusei's Duel with Jack, so she didn't ask him any further questions and hoped to see him at the D1 Grand Prix. After the encounter, Yusei decided to enter the tournament after all. Before the tournament, Yusei underwent some special training with Sect to develop a new Sense. Yusei faced Greiger in the first round of the D1 Grand Prix, arriving at the stadium wearing a poncho in the last second before the Duel. During the Duel, Yusei and Greiger realized that they are both participating in order to get a rematch with Jack. Yusei successfully used his new Cross Sense to win his Duel against Greiger in combination with his "Seven Swords Warrior". The night after he defeated Greiger, Yusei was working on his Duel Runner in the garage and asked Sect to help him but unknown to Yusei, Sect was stuck in a trance, while being corrupted by his shadow card and didn't snap out of it until Yusei called out to him again. Sect regained his senses and hid the card in his pocket. Afterward Sect asked if they could go sightseeing around the city but Yusei declined as they didn't have that kind of money and left the room with Sect following him. Yusei's second Duel was against Hunter Pace, who the night before had meddled with Yusei's Duel runner in order to ensure that it wouldn't be fast enough on the day of the race so that he could cross the finishing line before, thus winning the Duel. As he Dueled Hunter, the Skull Flames revealed to Sect on the sidelines that they'd sabotaged Yusei's Runner, causing Sect to get mad and his new Shadow powers to activate. Yusei felt the same sensation as he had while Dueling the Skeleton Knight, as did several other Duelists. During the Duel, Yusei struggled to get past Hunter Pace's strategy of blocking attacks, and due to his Duel Runner not working properly, it was looking dim for him, but he luckily managed to pull of a strategy consisting of "Catapult Warrior" and a 4000 ATK "Junk Blader" in order to OTK Hunter, thus winning the Duel. Yusei then approached Hunter and thanked him for the great Turbo Duel. After his Duel with Hunter, Yusei went looking for Sect after he overhead that the securities were looking for someone of his description for causing several people to fall unconscious. His concerns were raised after he sensed a Shadow Miasma around the goons bodies. He eventually finds Sect Turbo Dueling against Jack. After Sect Summons his "Archfiend Dragon Beelze", his personality turns dark which causes him to insult Yusei and call him a bad person for looking down on Sect, which Yusei immediately denies. After succumbing even more to the Duel Dragon, Sect is then taken by the Skeleton Knight causing Yusei to scream his name out in anger. Kalin Kessler approaches Yusei and Jack after Sect disappears and reveals to Jack that he has Jack's old ace. Kalin's Duel Disk begins to malfunction causing the dragon to disappear as it was only a copy. Jack goes to punch Kalin, demanding to know where the real "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" card is but he is stopped by Yusei who states that a card like that changed Sect and wanted to know more about the Duel Dragons from both of them. Kalin says they are both qualified to play the game for the Duel Dragons and that the showdown will take place in Satellite. Yusei asks Kalin if Sect is really in Satellite but Kailn replies that it's up to him if he believes it or not and that the only way to save Sect is to break the bond between him and his Duel Dragon is through a Turbo Duel. .]] Yusei is later challenged by Leo and his sister Luna, who are looking for Duelists that are compatible with the Duel Dragons. At first, Yusei was apprehensive, but after Leo reveals he has his own Duel Dragon, he accepts, hoping to find a way to save Sect. During the Duel, Leo gets the upper hand by Synchro Summoning his "Power Tool Mecha Dragon", but when Leo gets blinded by his own rage due to Luna getting hurt from one of Yusei's attacks, he fills his Spell & Trap Card Zones up, leading to his downfall as he couldn't set his "Dark Bribe", thus Yusei was able to successfully Summon his "Gravity Warrior" via "Synchro Nova", winning him the Duel. After his Duel with Leo, the finals for the D1GP are announced to be on the island of Satellite. To get there, all of the finalists have to travel via boat. Whilst on the boat, Yusei stands on the Deck and thinks about Sect, but is interrupted by Rex Goodwin who tells Yusei about how Turbo Dueling began in the wild west on horseback, and how the Duel Dragons are dark cards which he will be required to obtain in order to defeat the Skeleton Knight and return Sect to his old self. When the boat arrives, all of the finalists line up in front of the Duel Gate to hear Lazar tell them the rules. Yusei is quick to set off in order to find the Star Tickets required for him to enter the finals, as well as a Duel Dragon card that Goodwin had told him about. When he arrives at one of the card zones, he is challenged by Crow and their fated Duel begins. As the Duel goes on, Yusei and Crow match each others skills with a "Synchro-War", with both sides Summoning several Synchro Monsters quickly. Their skills are even to the point that they both use the same support for their Synchro Monsters including "Synchro Mirage Attack" and "Synchro Creed". Despite this, Yusei managed to defeat Crow and his "Blackwing Tamer - Blackhawk Joe" with his "Lightning Warrior" which was powered up via his "Synchro Mirage Attack". With this, Yusei obtains the Level 4 Star Ticket. After the Duel, both Crow and Yusei are transported to a different dimension where Yusei finds "Stardust Spark Dragon", his Duel Dragon. However, the Priest, the original owner of "Stardust Spark Dragon," challenges Yusei in an One-Shot Run. During the Duel stone tablets are used instead of cards and horses instead of Duel Runners. Yusei chooses "Lightning Warrior" and the Priest chooses his Duel Dragon. While they run, the dragon's miasma infects Yusei, making him fall into darkness and "Stardust Spark Dragon" enters Yusei's mind, showing him its sorrow over people that desired its power. Yusei remembers his One-Shot Run with Akiza, his Duels against Jack, Leo and Luna, Crow and finally, his friend Sect. Then Yusei accepts the Dragon's attack, asking it to help him save his friend. Yusei and Crow then go back to the present, the Duel Dragon card taking form in Yusei's hands. Crow then leaves, heading for the next Duel Zodiac. Yusei is at the 8th Duel Zodiac, but the Star Ticket has already been taken by Admire Derby. "Stardust Spark Dragon" appears - and then Skeleton Knight appears before him. He shows him Sect's goggles and tells Yusei about his current state and what's going to happen to him. The Skeleton Knight also reveals to Yusei that Sect is currently awaiting in the Aerial Fortress Seibal, a giant fortress, which Yusei notices floating in the sky and that it will be the place for the "ritual". Then, the Skeleton Knight vanishes, leaving the broken goggles behind, which Yusei begins wearing around his neck. Yusei then Duels Jean, and defeats him, obtaining the Level 2 Star Ticket. Jean offers to give him his Level 1 Ticket as well, but Yusei lets him keep it. Afterwards, Yusei heads to the 6th Duel Zodiac, only to find the twins Leo and Luna waiting for him, and then they begin their second Duel. At first Yusei is pushed back due to the effects of the twins Fairy Tale spell cards and Leo's "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" but he turns things around by Synchro Summoning his Duel Dragon. When Yusei destroys "Power Tool Mecha Dragon", its destruction frees Leo from it's Shadow Miasma. Leo reveals that Goodwin was the one who convinced him and Luna to Duel Yusei, as by doing so would turn Luna back to normal. However at that moment, Luna uses her Shadow Miasma to brainwash Leo. Taking over the Duel, Luna uses her monsters to Synchro Summon her Duel Dragon, "Ancient Pixie Dragon". After discovering what happen to the twins, Yusei resolves to defeat them both in order to save them from their dragon's Shadow Miasmia. Yusei calls out to Leo in order to snap him out of Luna's control. While it doesn't work at first, Yusei keeps at it and eventually manages to free Leo. This act angers Luna, causing her Shadow Miasma to take her over completely. Using two Quick-Play Spell Cards along with "Stardust Spark Dragon", Yusei defeats the twins. Following this Yusei claims the 6th Star Ticket. This along with his level 2 and 4 Star Tickets gives him a total of twelve Star Tickets, allowing him to enter the Duel Gate. Leo warns Yusei not to go to the Duel Gate as Goodwin is using him and the other Duelists in a ritual. While he knows it is dangerous Yusei tells Leo he still needs to go as like how Leo wants to protect Luna, he also has someone important to protect. As he heads to the Duel Gate, Yusei is ambushed by Tiger Eyes who wants to steal his Star Tickets in a Duel. Yusei defeats him quickly by using "Gravity Warrior". Having entered the Duel Gate, Yusei is shown wandering around for awhile before he notices "Beelze" in the sky. Arriving at the altar Yusei wonders what is going on. Jack Atlas appears behind him and explains what's been happening. Yusei watches in horror as Akiza is defeated by Sect and taken away by him into the Aerial Fortress Seibal. As he starts to enter the fortress, Yusei finds himself blocked by Lazar. Lazar reveals that he wants Yusei's Duel Dragon to enter the ritual and awaken the Ultimate God. Also Lazar shows Yusei his collection of Duelists that he sealed in cards and that he plans on adding Yusei to his collection to prevent him from interfering with Goodwin's plan. Yusei becomes conflicted, he doesn't have time to Duel Lazar at the moment but he can't abandon the trapped Duelists either. Just then Crow appears between the two of them and tells Yusei to go on ahead as he'll Duel Lazar for him. Yusei thanks Crow and leaves. Meeting the Skeleton Knight in the Corridor of the Northern Sky, Yusei demands to know where the Knight is keeping Sect and Akiza. The Knight explains that Sect became the King of Earth's Lock after his victory over Akiza. In order to reach Sect, Yusei must first defeat The Skeleton Knight and become the King of Sky's Lock. Then he and Sect must Duel each other in order to see if the Ultimate God is revived or not. Yusei accepts the challenge and begins his Duel against the Knight in order to save his friend. Using a combo of "Seven Swords Warrior" and "Sacred Sword Thanatos", Yusei destroys Underworld Dragon Dragonecro and takes the lead in his Duel against the Skeleton Knight. However just then Yusei sees a vision of a woman and man being stabbed by Rex Goodwin and wonders how the Skeleton Knight is connected to them. The Knight then Summons out his strongest monster, "Underworld Flood Dragon Dragocutos" and destroys "Seven Swords Warrior". But by using the effect of "Flash Tune" Yusei tunes the destroyed "Seven Swords Warrior" with the "Righty Driver" in his hand to Synchro Summon "Stardust Spark Dragon". The Knight attacks Stardust but Yusei actives the latter's effect to protect itself although Yusei still takes the damage. Through a combination of "Phoenix Battle Wings" and "Parallel Twister" along with Stardust was Yusei able to achieve victory. After winning, Yusei asked the Knight about the vision he saw and learns from him about his true identity and his past as Roman Goodwin. After hearing about this, Skeleton Knight pleads with Yusei to save his older brother. Suddenly the Machine Temple begins to collapse and the Skeleton Knight is caught in its destruction. Yusei promises to fulfill his promise to Roman Goodwin and save his brother. Arriving at the Watchtower of Sky's Lock Yusei wonders who will be his opponent. He notices Jack has arrived and after seeing the damage done to his Duel Runner was Yusei able to see how strong Goodwin is. When Sect appears, Yusei asks Jack to let him Duel against him. Though Yusei tries to reach out to him, Sect remains indifferent about Yusei and still accuses him of looking down at him. Yusei admits that Sect is right about the way he acted back then. Thinking back to his past, Yusei apologies for the way he acted. Yusei mentions that Sect was the one who taught him the importance of having friends and how fun Turbo Duels are. He resolves to save Sect no matter what and will keep at it until he gets through to him. As the Duel continues Yusei manages to evolve his Cross Sense into a stronger version of it and using it to free Sect from the darkness within him. But the Ultimate God begins to awaken and destroy everything around it. Sect returns to normal and tells Yusei how to stop the Ultimate God with Light Sense. Working together they succeed and seal the god away causing it to fall asleep again. But just when they thought it was over, Rex Goodwin appears before them. He reveals that despite it being sealed the Ultimate God can still be revived. After draining the energy from the Duelists and the Decks that they hold Goodwin finds himself opposed by Yusei who was unaffected. Yusei challenges Goodwin to one final Duel that will decide the fate of the world and everyone in it. Deck Yusei uses a "Junk" Deck focused around swarm tactics in order to easily Synchro Summon through cards such as "Jackie Jumper" and "Junk Forward". His trap lineup consists mainly of cards to protect his monsters from being destroyed by battle. He also utilizes several Equip Spell Cards which work with his "Seven Swords Warrior". Yusei also uses a large amount of cards which allow him to draw additional cards like "Shock Draw" and "Overflowing Treasure" which help him gather his various strategies and Synchro Material Monsters easier. After acquiring "Stardust Spark Dragon", Yusei uses individual support for it such as "Shifting Mirage". One year after the first D1 Grand Prix, Yusei's Deck becomes more centered around "Stardust Spark Dragon" and its evolution, "True Stardust Spark Dragon Chronicle". Yusei includes more "Stardust" monsters in his Deck, as well as other cards to aid on quick Synchro Summoning such as "Accel Synchro" and "Necroid Synchro". Duels Trivia * In a flashback it was revealed that the goggles Sect wears were once owned by Yusei and Yusei also wore them as he won his very first Turbo Duel. When Yusei watched Sect winning his first Turbo Duel he gave his goggles to Sect to acknowledge his progress. According to Masashi Sato he brought up these goggles to have an item to bind Yusei and Sect to one another. * Yusei is the only manga character who's seen on the front cover of all nine Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga volumes. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters